Promises Kept
by soraloveskairi159
Summary: On the day of Sora's return, Kairi is stuck at school. But Sora has some promises to keep. A little bit of SxK fluff.


Promises, kept

Summery: I suck at summaries so read the gosh darn thing! Lol

Sora: yeah read about me!

A/n: there are more than you, Sora

Sora: whhhhhyyyy!?

A/n: because if Kairi wasn't in the story you wouldn't have a love interest and if Riku wasn't in it you wouldn't be tormented

Sora: … Torment?

A/n: you'll see later!

Sora: any way SoraLovesKairi159 does not own KH or any of the characters except the mean popular girls

A/n: ... Thanks For pointing that out, Sora

Kairi sighed as she walked down an old dirt road. She was wearing a light blue plaid mini skirt, and a white button up collard shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. She had on a light blue plaid tie. Her auburn hair was blowing in the wind as she walked through the dusty road. Her shoes were black, and had buckles on them. She wore dark blue knee high socks. Her nails had no color; for she did not really see the main reason for nail polish. She carried a bag, which was a tanish color and had blue lurking up from the bottom, to the two straps she was now hanging onto. In case it wasn't clear; she was going to school. "_Of course Sora decides to come home on a school day so I cant go to the big party being held down by the beach for him when he arrives! I should be able to go for three main reasons!_

_#1: I am a stinking princess of heart!_

_#2: we are BEST friends!_

_#3: I have part of his heart in mine, gosh dang it!"_

The mad auburn haired girl thought, walking up to the school house. She sighed as she looked at the double doors in front of her. "_At least_ _after school I can see him. I hope." _she thought walking into the school. People around the school called her lucky. She was the only one who knew Sora, personally. She would always nod, then walk away before it got to the concept of weather she liked him or not. She was a cursed liar, so she tried to avoid the subject. She looked at the build board and read the head line on the local newspaper. She smirked. It said

"Local hero boy, Sora, returns later today after saving the universe!"

She giggled a light giggle and walked over to her locker. No one knew she was a princess, or anything about her seeing him on his journey or, most certainly, she would have been able to go today. But nope, no one knew anything. It was okay like that; going to a normal school, with normal friends and well being normal. As for Sora, any hope of a normal life whatsoever completely disappeared two years ago. She got to the lock and put in the combination, and opened her locker. Her locker was in the middle of what used to be Sora and Riku's locker. She opened it. It was full of research on the heartless, some of Ansem's report here and there, and TONS of pictures of her, Sora, and Riku. There was only one of her and him on the journey; and she NEVER let anyone see it or they could piece it all together of how she tied into it. The picture was of her and him sitting on the couch in the Gummi Ship. In the background you could see Donald, Goofy and Riku and the king. Kairi was asleep with her head on Sora's shoulder. Sora had the remote and was flipping the TV channels. Riku was the one taking the picture as Kairi later found out. King Mickey was smirking and Donald and goofy were covering there mouths so Sora wouldn't see that they were laughing because the scene was as they put it "adorable!!" and Sora only noticed this snickering after the flash of the camera was bestowed on him. It was the middle of the night, and they had just gotten back from a large battle. Sora was taking Kairi home while she was too tired to fight it. When they got to the islands she was still asleep. He carried her bridal style and dropped her off on the front doorstep and rang the doorbell. He quickly laid her down below the door, and jumped in the bushes. Her parents opened the door and had a crying fit because they're little girl which was missing for a month, had returned. Kairi woke up and her parents rushed her inside. She looked back before the door closed and saw Sora waving a 'good-bye'. That was the last she saw her best friend, the key blade master. Of course she was mad at him for taking advantage of her when she was tired, but she quickly got over it realizing it might be the only time he had gotten the strength to leave her again and the only time she would not resist it because of her tiredness. She laughed at herself and grabbed her books. She took the picture and slipped it into one of her books. She was heading to homeroom with Mrs.Sowards. She was the meanest teacher of them all at Destiny Islands High school. As Kairi walked, she thought about what it might be like to see him again. Her spiky haired friend. Or if he would even want to see her again. As she was lost in thought she accidentally bumped into another girl and all her papers and books fell out of her hands. Including the picture (uh oh). Kairi bent down and tried to pick up all the spilt papers and books. While the other girl bent down and picked up the picture. The girl had dark brown hair and a blue streak down it. Her nails were black. She had a posse of girls behind her. "Sorry ..." Kairi mumbled before trying to take the picture out of the girl in front of hers hands. "You know, I doubt you actually knew Sora" the girl said. "Believe what you want. He's my best friend. He was the one that found me. No weapon or ANYTHING could come between us." Kairi replied and smiled softly. "Whatever. The day you prove it is the day your cool enough to hang out with my gang miss goody-two-shoes" the girl said walking away. Kairi ran up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and Kairi side stepped her and got her picture and ran into class. Kairi sat down and took out her books.

------------------------------- Sora POV --------------------------

"Sora! Get ready causes were landing this thing!" Goofy yelled from inside the cockpit of the

Gummi ship. Sora got up and ran into his room. He grabbed something. It was a gold locket. It was in the shape of a heart. He put on his jacket and ran out of his room.

"Gwarsh Sora. Is that all you want to bring?" Goofy asked noticing the items sora carried. "Yeah, you probably won't be back for years." Donald added. "Guys I'm sure." Sora said sitting down and buckling up his seat belt. "Okay well were getting ready to land. Hold on tight!" Donald said running into the cockpit. Sora nodded and looked out the window. There was a crowd of people starring at the ship and reporters and things everywhere. He didn't care; he was looking for a certain red head. The ship landed and Donald and goofy and Sora formed a circle. "I'm gonna miss you guys" sora said looking at the over sized duck and dog. Sora hugged them and ran out to the wing. It opened up and fog came out and as he walked out he heard clapping. His eyes grew wide. "Today is going to be a long day ..." he mumbled under his breath. He started to walk down the way and he noticed there was a red carpet. "_I'm like famous now … COOL!" _he thought. Then music started to play and there was cheering. His parents came running down the carpet and submerged him in hugs. "My little boy? Saving the world? Your really growing up!" his mother yelled. His dad took a hold of his sons shoulder. "Proud of you son." He smiled that smile that any girl would fall in love wit instantly. A bunch of girls sighed. "Wait, dad? Mom? Where's Kairi?" Sora asked looking around for her; but the red head was no where in sight. "School" his dad replied. "Well I need to see her!" Sora yelled. "But what about your clothes? There all tattered and you need new ones!" his mom said. "mom when I get back we can shop all you want. But I want to see Kairi!" Sora yelled running down the walk way. His mom shook her head and laid it down on his dad's shoulder. His dad put his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

----------------------------- Kairi POV ----------------------------

she was sitting through home room. The teacher was talking about Sora and what he was like. "Sora is a very shy boy----" she was cut off by kairi's snickering. "Excuse me? Kairi is there a problem?" the teacher asked folding her arms. "Well no dis-respect Mrs.Sowards, but uh Sora is the spunkiest boy I know!" Kairi said breaking into laughter. "You know him? You liar!" the teacher yelled. "What? I do know him! Here is proof!" Kairi yelled. She handed the picture of her and Sora in the Gummi ship. "Detention, Kairi" she said folding the picture and putting it in her pocket. The intercom came on "excuse me, Mrs.Sowards but we have some visitors for Kairi. We'll send them down" it said. Mrs.Sowards looked at Kairi. "Do you know who is coming?" she asked, and Kairi shook her head 'no'. Someone knocked on the door. The teacher called them in. two people entered. They wore what looked like battle suits. It had king Mickey's seal; so she knew automatically. She got up and ran to them. "Kairi do you know them?" the teacher asked. "I think so." She said. She turned to them. They got down on one knee and said "Princess Kairi, we have a delivery for you" they said. "Huh?" the teacher asked kind of shocked. They took out a jewelry bow and opened it. A gold locket was inside. Kairi gasped as she grabbed it. On it had the words "you'll always be the key to my heart" and she smiled and blushed. A boy, 15 or so, walked in. his clothes had tears here and there. He wore a crown necklace. His hair spiky, and his eyes; deep blue. "I'm glad you like it. Saw it at Cid's shop and thought 'she'd love it' so I got it." He said his hands deep in his pockets. She looked up and tears started to fill the teenager's eyes. She ran over to the spiky headed boy and rapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "What are you doing here, Sora?" Kairi asked. The teacher was breathless. Kairi walked closer to him. "I wanted to see my best friend of course Kai. You know id do anything for you" he said "that's the cheesiest thing you have ever said, Sora" she said. He smiled and he looked at her. "Well then I guess I'm a cheesy guy. You really bring that out in me" he replied smiling. She smiled back. The teacher interfered this smile-fest and said "uh you know … you know her?" she asked, and Sora gave her a look that said 'la-duh!' He started walking towards the teacher. "no I don't know her, I'm just saying that I'd do anything for a perfect stranger oh and I didn't save her life TWICE and I was NEVER best friends with her since I was gee I don't know FIVE!? Answer your question?" Sora asked. "_Oh yes, he is only being a _

_smart-alick because he thinks he's not going to school, but when he find out he is in this home room ooh I feel sorry for him!" _Kairi thought. " …. What?" Sora asked looking at her. "I didn't say anything" she said. "What you were thinking. I can read your mind now. A power I obtained. Now what?" he asked coming towards her. "ill tell you later" she replied. He walked over to her. "I've got a party to go to, have fun, crash wreck and burn. Not doing that without my best friend!" he yelled. He smiled that cheesy smile. "Need help with that?" he asked pointing to the necklace in her hand. "Sure." She said. She turned around & lifted up her auburn hair. He tied the necklace on. She put her hair down and looked at the necklace. She turned to see the class. "oh .. hi" she said, just remembering they were there. "Gonna introduce us to your friend?" a girl asked. "Nope he can do it on his own. He is a big boy!" Kairi said looking at him. Smirking. He nodded and got on top of the teachers desk and puffed out his chest. "I am Sora! Savior of all worlds! Bow to my feet!" he yelled. Kairi looked at him with a look that said 'idiot get down' and he didn't seem to understand. She jumped up and grabbed his ear lobe. "Ow ow! Kairi that's my ear! I use it to hear! Please don't damage it!" Sora yelled making a pouting face. "I know. That's the point. Get down hero-boy" she said. He jumped down. She let go and said "thank you!" in a very sarcastic tone. "Sora, Shut up" she replied. "Yes ma'am." He said and sat down on the teacher's desk. "Since he couldn't do it himself, his name is Sora Hikaru and he is my best friend as well as the keyblade master." Kairi said. As she went on explaining his life, he got incredibly bored. He looked around the desk to try to entertain himself. He found a comb and tried to brush his hair but it got stuck (ha! Can picture that) and he found a note book and tried to read it. It was math and he didn't quite understand it and stopped paying attention to what he was doing and fell off the edge of the desk. "Sora!" Kairi yelled running over to him. "I'm fine!" he yelled. She helped the spiky headed teenager up off the floor. "Uh, Sora? Can I get your autograph??" Mrs.Sowards asked. "Uh sure." He answered. "Oh and Kairi, here this is yours" the teacher said handing her a photo. It was the one she had recently taken away. "Thank you" Kairi replied. Sora looked at the photo. "Oh my gosh, Kairi! You got that taken away? Oh my geez! Hey wait, I remember that!" Sora yelled. Kairi giggled. "Yeah well Sora, I think you should be getting back to that party now" Kairi said in a disappointed voice. "Not without you! And Riku wants to see you too. Its just I was the one who ran 5 blocks to get here" Sora said rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine, come on!" Kairi said grabbing his hand. They ran into the hallway and all the sudden, Sora's hand made him fall to the ground. Apparently Kairi had slipped because they didn't notice a sigh that said "wet ground, do not run!" and they burst out laughing. Sora got up, and offered his hand to her. He said "join me, it's your destiny" they waited 5 seconds and burst out laughing again. She took his hand and they started to run again. They stopped and got ice cream at an ice cream store. "Hi, Can we get two salty sweet ice creams?" Sora asked the guy at the window. "That'll be $4.50 please" he replied. Sora gave the man his munny and he and Kari continued there walk down to the beach. They walked up to the beach and the crowd started cheering again. Sora and Kairi's hands, still interlocked, they walked into the crowd.

---------------------------- Some Time later that day ------------

Kairi was sitting on the beach and Sora came up behind her and sat down. "Beautiful sunset huh?" Kairi said still looking out to the horizon. "Yes, you are" Sora replied. Kairi blushed and looked at Sora. "Thank you, for everything" Kairi said, as she looked him in the eyes, only to see him looking back. "Huh? I haven't done anything" Sora responded. "You kept your promises" She said in a soft voice. "Oh well it was nothing" he said blushing. She kissed him on the cheek and got up. "Yes, it was Sora. And it meant more to me than you'll ever know" Kairi said walking away leaving Sora confused but happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you, thank you! It was my first FanFic and im very proud of it!


End file.
